Quiet Meeting
by foolish-incantations
Summary: A secret meeting in the middle of the night commences between Draco and Harry. One shot. Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling :3


A quiet rustle of footsteps could be heard on the Hogwarts corridor at eleven thirty at night. Harry kept his eyes on the frail piece of parchment in front of him, occasionally flicking his eyes up to make sure he wasn't about to crash into the many suits of armour that were placed around the school. He was using the Marauder's Map – Harry's favourite companion when he took walks at night. Sometimes he took his Invisibility Cloak with him (which had saved his skin from that couple of times that he had almost encountered Professor Snape – his long, crooked nose almost smelt him out) but today he was without it.

Lost in his thoughts, he turned a corner and suddenly froze, extinguishing his wand light. He had forgotten to keep track of the map. Gentle, almost imperceptible breathing was coming from the far side of the corridor. Harry almost stopped breathing himself and waited as something shuffled closer to him. Gradually his eyes became used to the darkness around him and he could make out the slender frame of…Draco Malfoy. Harry let out his breath and stepped closer to him.  
>"Good evening, Draco," Harry whispered straight into Draco's ear. Draco let out a small shriek and jumped away. Harry laughed quietly.<p>

"It's only me. Did I scare you?"

Draco turned around and smoothed his pale hair back.  
>"Of course not, Potter. Nothing scares me," He smirked at Harry.<p>

"Even losing me?"

"Shut up."

Draco stepped closer to Harry and found his hand. It was warm and soft, the way it always was. His own was freezing cold and he wasn't surprised that Harry almost pulled away.

"Shit, why are you so cold? Been waiting for me that long? I'm not that late," Harry whispered, grabbing Draco's hand more firmly to try and warm it up. Draco slid his other hand around Harry and hugged him. His hair smelled of fresh air and grass, and his breath was warm on his neck. He found Harry's lips and gently pressed his against them.

"You taste good." Harry's words slurred together as the kiss intensified and he stuffed the Marauder's Map into his pocket. Both hands free, he pressed them to Draco's face and felt an intense rush of pleasure as he felt Draco's tongue slide into his mouth. Harry pressed his body harder against the blonde. After a couple of seconds he pulled away, breathing heavily. Nothing could replace these secret meetings where he could be open about his feelings for him. The electric shocks that he got whenever he passed by Draco during the day only raised his frustration, when he had to ignore even acknowledging his existence. Occasionally he couldn't help it and his own dark eyes had to meet with the piercing gray ones…

Draco brushed his lips with Harry's again, although not as forcefully as before.

"Fuck, Potter, it feels like you haven't seen me in a month," He grinned before licking his lips, which in turn made Harry want to do unspeakable things to him.

"A day without you feels like a month. I can't help it."

Draco laughed.

"Since when have you become so poetic, Potter?"

"I'm just trying to be romantic. You could at least appreciate my efforts, Malfoy," Harry tried to frown, but soon smiled. He wondered if this was wrong; indulging himself with these secret pleasures while there should be more pressing matters on his mind. Such as Voldemort, and his frequent nightmares…

Draco's hand softly touched Harry's neck. The lingering coldness of his skin made Harry gasp, and Draco's lips began caressing the sensitive skin on his neck. In turn, Harry pushed his robes open and slid his hand underneath his shirt, gently exploring the slight protrusion of his ribs and the small concave area underneath. His skin felt like silk to him - He felt the vibrations of Draco's sigh and smiled. Draco's lips brushed up from the dark haired boy's neck towards his lips again. Harry started the kiss, being less gentle than Draco; he bit his lip and sucked it. His tongue found its way into Draco's mouth while he used the hand that was still under Draco's shirt to pull them closer together.

This was ecstasy. Out of the couple meetings that they've had, this one was the most intense and probably the furthest they've gotten to.

Draco broke the kiss, him being breathless this time. He tried to calm the erratic beats of his heart as he straightened his robes. Harry brushed his fingers through his hair.

"It's late. We should…we should go back to bed."

"Together? That seems like a pleasant proposition, Potter."

Harry's mouth curved up into a half smile.

"I wish. I'll see you tomorrow."

Both boys went off in different directions with the touch of each other's skin still fresh on their minds.


End file.
